Estúpida y Sensual Tormenta
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: <html><head></head>Vivías una vida normal como una chica clasificada en la categoría Otaku; Dino, tu profesor a cargo después de una reunión decidió hacer tutoría a los que tenían notas bajas y esos eran Tsuna y tú. Hayato ahora es tu tutor y habías descubierto un secreto al entrar a su habitación gracias a eso Hayato tendrá que obedecer tus órdenes durante un mes completo. GokuderaxLectora.</html>
1. La Otaku y La Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

–Dialogo–

~Cambio de lugar~

**Advertencias: **Cero hasta ahora.

**Summary: **Vivías una vida común y corriente como una chica clasificada en la categoría como una Otaku; y no lo negabas. Dino, tu profesor a cargo después de una reunión decidió hacer tutoría a los que tenían notar bajas y ese era Tsuna y tú. Ahora mismo Gokudera era tu tutor y habías descubierto su secreto al investigar su habitación; gracias a eso Hayato tendrá que obedecer tus órdenes durante un mes completo. GokuderaxLectora.

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

**_Capitulo_**

**_I_**

_**La Otaku y la Tormenta.**_

•

•

* * *

><p>–Creo que me enamore.<p>

Te encontrabas en la escuela Namimori, el mismo nombre de donde vivías. Eres una estudiante de la escuela y ahora mismo estaban en clases de orientación y el profesor junto los demás estaban en una reunión por lo que eso ustedes tomaban como ''Tiempo libre''.

Y ahí estabas tú con tu celular viendo anime, tenías una aplicación por lo que tu vida era más feliz así.

–Siento que es la onceava vez que dices eso–suspira tú amiga, Hana.

–Es verdad ¡Kuroko es jodidamente sensual! Al igual que Kagami… Aomine… Akashi y Kise ¡Midorima también al igual que Murasakibara!–exclamabas cada vez que pronunciabas los nombres de tus personajes favoritos del anime.

–¿Otra vez hablando de anime? Estúpida mujer.

Tú mirada de enojo se dirigió a Gokudera Hayato. Uno de los chicos más populares de la Academia Namimori; pues el siempre te pillaba viendo anime o leyendo algún manga ya que tu puesto desgraciadamente atrás de Sawada Tsunayoshi

¿Desgraciadamente? ¿Por qué?

Porque cada vez que le preguntaban a Tsuna algo relacionado con la clase y el no contestaba el profesor siempre pero ¡SIEMPRE! Miraba al de atrás y esa eras tú.

–¿Qué piensas Bakadera?–le devolviste el insulto.

–Otra vez–suspira Tsuna acostumbrado a aquello.

–Es cotidiano–agrega Kyoko con una sonrisa.

–Y normal–finaliza Yamamoto.

Por algo era normal que ustedes dos pelearan en clases al igual que con Haru pero con la castaña las revoluciones se agotaron.

–Ya, mucho.

Todos guardaron silencio y volvieron a sus puestos ya que su profesor a cargo, Dino Cavallone llegó, eso también era algo bueno de estudiar en Namimori.

–¿Cómo estuvo la reunión de hoy, Dino-sensei?–pregunto Yamamoto feliz de la vida observando la cara de ''No me jodan'' de Dino.

–¿Enserio?–se preguntaron todos por la pregunta de otro popular más de la escuela.

–No fue nada _bello, _para que sepas–dijo este.

–No entiendo porque si es profesor de inglés habla italiano–te dijiste para ti misma mientras dibujabas unas cuantas caras.

–Porque vengo de Italia–te respondió esté de lo más obvio haciendo que las risas abundaran y tu cara quedara sonrojada.

–Lo siento, sensei…

–Dino-san debe estar agotado–suspiro Tsuna.

–Así es Tsuna y la razón es muy simple–se aproximo hacía ustedes dos para hacer que se sentaran apoyando su respaldo en la pared y los viera–Es porque hay dos de mis alumnos que están reprobando–finalizado.

–Oh... –murmuraron todos.

–Q-que lastima–tragaste en seco.

–D-d-demasiado–te acompaño Tsuna.

–Pero–razonaste un poco–Yamamoto-kun también tiene pésimas notas–lo acusaste apuntándolo con el dedo.

–¿Eh? ¿Yo?–se pregunto el inocente.

–Yamamoto es un caso especial–suspira.

–Suerte–bufaste.

–¿Y de Enma?–pregunta Tsuna.

–Enma junto con Shitt-P y los demás que vienen de Shimon están de ''vacaciones''–dice Dino haciendo que solos pocos entiendan la indirecta.

–Otro con suerte–susurraste.

–Es por eso–que sonrió al sacar su aura oscura que hizo que temblaran aún más–Se me ocurrió una idea muy importante–se alejo de ustedes para volver a su lugar.

–Esa sería…–siguió Tsuna.

–¡Tutoría!

–¡NO!–negaron ustedes dos al mismo tiempo.

–Si Reborn se entera que tengo otro tutor ¡Me matara!–se dijo Tsuna hundiéndose en pesadillas.

–Siempre me preguntare quien es ese Reborn–comentaste–Un momento… ¡Yo tampoco quiero un tutor!–negaste rápidamente.

–Pero alégrense; sus tutores serán los que tienen las notas más altas de la clase, por lo tanto–miro al peli plateado–Gokudera será el tutor de T/N–sonrió.

–¡NO!–negaron Gokudera y tú levantándose repentinamente de sus asientos.

–¿Por qué tengo que enseñarle a esta estúpida mujer?–pregunto indignado apuntándote con el dedo.

–¿Por qué tengo que dejar que me enseñe este maldito Tsundere?–imitaste a Gokudera.

–¿T-T-Tsundere?–giro a mirarte.

–Ah, no lo niegues Gokudera… lo tienes en la sangre.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron haciendo que desprendieran chispas y relámpagos, asustando a los demás.

–¡Silencio!–paro Dino divertido aguantándose la risa ya que ''Tsundere'' a Gokudera le venía muy bien.

–Dino maldito–condenaba el oji esmeralda en susurros.

–Entonces–recupero la compostura un poco–Kyoko–observo a la chica–¿Tú puedes enseñarle a Tsuna?–pregunta.

–Está bien–contesta la peli naranja.

–¿K-Kyoko-chan?–se sonrojo Sawada.

–Oh, ara~ Sawada, ara~ara~–le dijiste con burla al detectar aquel gran sonrojo.

–¡N-No es lo que piensas!–negó al instante.

–Segurito.

–Entonces–Dino aclaro su garganta para tomar el mando de nuevo–Kyoko estará a cargo de Tsuna y Gokudera estará a cargo de T/N–aclaro, ustedes iban a protestar pero–Y así será sin ninguna protesta–Miro a Gokudera y a ti.

–No puede ser–tiraste tu peso en tu banco.

Las clases pasaron y ahora mismo estaban viendo por la ventana, era mejor que tus padres no se enteraran que tenias un tutor ya que supuestamente tus notas son relativamente normales y no bajas, lo que es una completa mentira pero tampoco podías decirles la verdad y aun que digieras mentalmente ''Lo haré'' al final terminas haciendo otra cosa.

El día acabo y estabas ordenando tus cosas cuando otro bolso violentamente se coloco en tu banco, alzaste tu mirada y ahí se encontraba Gokudera con el ceño fruncido como siempre.

–Vámonos–fue lo que dijo.

–¿Estás loco?–preguntaste–No me digas… ¿Enserio serás mi tutor?–preguntaste aterrada ya que en verdad sabías de los métodos que usaba Gokudera.

–No podemos dejarlo así–comento Kyoko quien estaba alado de Tsuna–Gokudera-kun y yo daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en ayudarlos–aclaro.

Tú miraste a Tsuna.

–Ayúdame–murmuraste.

–Te compadezco–te respondió sabiendo perfectamente tu dolor.

–¿Qué estas esperando?–molesto el peli plateado.

–Solo déjame ordenar mis cosas–respondiste molesta–Cabeza de pulpo–susurraste.

–¡Te escuche estúpida mujer!–se rebeló.

–Oh, que lastima no pensé que tus oídos de pulpo fueran tan buenos–respondiste el insulto.

–Já, un ''pulpo'' es más inteligente que tú.

–Por lo menos admiten que eres un pulpo–cruzaste los brazos.

–No admití nada mujer.

–Hum. Como se esperaba de un delincuente, tus mentiras son muy buenas–dijiste con sarcasmo.

–¡¿Qué dijiste mujer estúpida?!

Tsuna se encontraba suspirando por décima vez, eras peor que Haru al momento de retar a la tormenta ya que almacenabas más de ocho mil insultos distintos hacia Gokudera pero en el momento en que Gokudera dice lo último Tsuna siempre los detiene para no alargar la batalla.

–Entonces–sonrió Tsuna nervioso–¿Por qué no mejor vamos a estudiar en la casa de Gokudera-kun?

–Me parece una excelente idea.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos por ver a Yamamoto con una sonrisa acompañado de Chrome, Hana y Ryohei.

–¿Desde cuándo están aquí?–preguntaste sin entender mucho.

–Desde que empezaron a pelar al extremo–dijo Ryohei.

–No notaron nuestra presencia–comento Chrome.

–Lo siento–te disculpase con vergüenza.

–Ché–bufo el chico.

Ustedes salieron de la Escuela Namimori, estabas junto con Hana y Ryohei cuando se encontraron con Haru y la pandilla se completo. No eras muy amiga de ese grupo pero en vez en cuando hablabas con ellos ya que estabas atrás del ''rey'' del grupo, Tsuna.

–Bien, nos vemos desu~–se despide la castaña.

–No vemos al extremo–se despide Ryohei.

–Adiós–dicen lo mismo Haru, Hana y Ryohei quienes se iban a otra dirección.

–Bye Bye~–te despediste a tu manera.

–Nos vemos mañana–agrega Tsuna.

–Adiós–participa Kyoko mientras que Gokudera se mantuvo en silencio como siempre.

–Un momento…–detuvo Kyoko–Haru-chan–llamo a la castaña.

–¿Hai?–pregunto por su llamado.

–Tú eres muy buena en matemáticas y muchas más materias ¿Verdad?

–Así es, Haru es buena en eso ¿Por qué Kyoko-chan?

–Verás, Dino-san me asigno como la tutora de Tsuna-kun pero yo tampoco me manejo bien en algunas cosas, por lo que me gustaría que Haru-chan me ayudara–se sonrojo un poco.

–Me parece bien desu–sonrió alegremente Haru.

–No puede ser–suspiro Gokudera.

–Otra que se junta a la manada–sonreíste.

En vez de ir como siempre a la casa de Tsuna acordaron ir a la casa de Gokudera por lo que este doblaba en otra dirección y ustedes cuatro fueron a aquel departamento. Tú, Haru y Kyoko se adelantaron hablando de cosas de chicas como siempre pero la verdad es que Kyoko también veía anime y no del sano y Haru era más inocente y por ultimo tú que estabas en el medio de ellas.

Mientras que los hombres, Gokudera y Tsuna se quedaron atrás. Pues te volteaste y suspiraste. Gokudera cambiaba su personalidad drásticamente al estar con Tsuna era como una especia de bipolaridad pero también agregando lo que es un ''Tsundere''.

Prácticamente no sabías lo que era Gokudera.

–Es aquí–se detuvo el dueño de una de las habitaciones del departamento señalando donde vivía.

Te quedaste asombrada, era la primera vez que ibas al departamento de Gokudera ya que vivía solo pero pensabas que iba a ser uno común y corriente como todo departamento de Japón pero era muy distinto a como te lo imaginabas, aun que después de todo Gokudera era extranjero y venia de Italia por lo que debería tener su dinero.

Ustedes entraron a la habitación correspondiente y lo primero que hiciste fue asombrarte.

–¡Es enorme!–sonrió Kyoko

–¡_Wonderful_ desu!

–Por supuesto que sí–comento Gokudera haciendo crecer su ego.

–Nada mal pulpito–caminaste viendo aquel departamento sintiendo como Gokudera te observo.

–Tsuna-kun no parece sorprendido–opina Kyoko viendo al castaño.

–E-es solo que ya había venido aquí antes–dijo este–P-pero la primera vez que vine estaba igual que ustedes–aseguro.

–Hum~–canturreaste–Ya veo.

Ustedes se encargaron de seguir a Hayato hasta su habitación donde se instalaron y sacaron todas sus herramientas de estudio.

–Iré a traer algo de té–se levanto el propietario.

–No es necesario Gokudera-kun, iré yo–se ofrece Tsuna.

–Oh, Juudaime. Que bondad.

–Yo también iré–se coló Kyoko.

–¡Haru también ayudara desu!

–¿No creen que son muchos?–preguntaste pero Kyoko se acerco a ti y te susurro algo al oído–Oh, ya veo–entendiste a la pobre Kyoko que le llegó su día de cada mes.

–¿Estará bien Juudaime?–pregunta Gokudera.

–Por supuesto, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun–sonríe Tsuna.

Tsuna salió junto con Kyoko y Haru y tú y Gokudera se quedaron solos en un incomodo silencio.

Te quedaste observando al italiano y luego el ambiente para después empezar a sospechar y revisar bajo su cama.

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?–pregunta el chico molesto.

–Solo estoy inspeccionando para ver si tienes **eso**–sonreíste maliciosamente.

–¿A-a que te refieres?

–No te hagas el tonto Gokudera, o más de lo que eres–le dijiste para seguir mirando y desgraciadamente no ver nada.

–No soy tonto, tus explicaciones son pésimas ¡estúpida mujer!–te gruño.

«Como si las tuyas fueran las mejores»

Al dejar al lado tus pensamientos tú mirada se clavo en el estante lleno de libros que había.

–Bingo.

Al decir eso te apresuraste para investigar uno por uno, cada libro y votar los que no tenían nada.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces con mis libros de investigación alíen?!–pregunta indignado tratando de detenerte.

–No creo que sean solo de alienígenas–aseguraste.

Viste que había más libros arriba, desgraciadamente eras un poco baja o mejor dicho bajo del promedio. Te colocaste de puntitas para alcanzar ese gran libro que estaba arriba pero desgraciadamente te resbalaste con uno de los libros que tú misma habías botado.

–¡Oye!

Gokudera reacciono y te sujeto haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Abriste los ojos por el impacto y lo primero que viste fueron los ojos esmeraldas de Gokudera.

Oh, _fuck_ eran hermosos.

La escena era la siguiente; estabas encima de Gokudera ya que el te protegió del impacto por lo que ambos quedaron muy cerca de la cara a unos cuantos centímetros.

Hayato tampoco estaba fuera y observo tus ojos que se abrían cada vez más por la sorpresa y aquel sonrojo que adornaba a ambos.

–¡Lo siento!

Reaccionaste y te alejaste dejando un metro de distancia o más entre ambos, viste como el chico corrió la mirada tapando con su brazo sus mejillas teñidas de un color rojo.

No pudiste evitar avergonzarte aún más y también corriste la mirada viendo como tu mano había agarrado una revista que no habías visto.

La llevaste hacia tu campo de visión, la abriste y te sonrojaste aun más.

–G-Gokudera–pronunciaste su nombre haciendo que este recuperando la compostura te viera y viera la revista que tenias.

–¡Esto es un salvaje YAOI!–lo alejaste de ti mostrándole la revista y elevando un poco la voz.

–¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!–pregunto el chico sin saber cómo eso llego ahí.

–A mi no me mientes ¡Se lo diré a los demás!–reíste un poco para rápidamente salir de la habitación.

–¡ESA MALDITA PIÑA!–condeno a Mukuro por toda la vida–Si el Juudaime se entera de esto–pensó lo peor–¡ESPERA!–grito para salir persiguiéndote.

•

•

_**E**__n__** l**__a__** C**__ocina _

•

•

–Se nota que están muy animados–sonríe Kyoko escuchando el ruido de ustedes dos.

–Tsuna-san ¿Sabe donde están las tasas?–pregunta Haru buscando.

–Ah, sí están aquí–indica el décimo.

–Gracias–sonríe Haru.

Kyoko estaba limpiando la bandeja y preparando el té cuando siente como algo corría a una velocidad de mil por hora hasta llegar hasta la entrada de la cocina.

–¡KYOKO, HARU!–gritaste animadamente haciendo que están voltearan–¡GOKUDERA TIENE YA-!

No pudiste seguir hablando ya por atrás Gokudera te tapo la boca agarrándote posesivamente, rodeando su brazo en tu estomago y la otra de sus manos la ocupo para taparte la boca, no pudiste evitar chillar o saltar un poco.

–¿Qué paso?–pregunta Tsuna sonrojándose por la acción de la tormenta.

–No es nada Juudaime–sonríe forzadamente–Vamos estúpida mujer, hay que estudiar–te arrastra por el pasilla mientras pataleabas a la fuerza.

–E-eso fue raro desu–comenta Haru mientras una gotita corría por su sien estilo anime.

–Demasiado–agrega Kyoko.

Los tres se miraron y sacudieron su cabeza para seguir haciendo lo que estaban realizando.

•

•

_**E**__n__** l**__a__** H**__abitación __**d**__e__** G**__okudera _

•

•

–¡S-suéltame!

Tratabas de zafarte del agarre del peli plateado pero este tenía una fuerza mayor que la tuya y además tenía un aura oscura rodeándole por lo que era mejor mantenerte cayada.

Te soltó tirándote a la cama mientras que de la nada sacaba unas cuerdas.

–¿Q-q-que h-harás Gokudera?–preguntaste temblando un poco.

Gokudera no respondió.

•

•

_**E**__n__** l**__a__** C**__ocina _

•

•

–Bien, ya tenemos todo–sonrió Tsuna aliviado.

–Fue difícil–suspira Kyoko.

–Gokudera-san tiene un laberinto de cocina desu–dice Haru para llevar las bandejas que contenían el té y las tasas.

Tsuna llevaba las bandejas de los pastelillos que encontró en uno de los cajones.

–Espero que ah Gokudera-kun no le moleste–piensa Kyoko.

–Anteriormente Gokudera-kun me dejo–sonríe Tsuna.

–Eso espero–sonríe Haru.

Los tres caminaron para llegar a la mitad del camino desde la cocina hasta la habitación de Gokudera pero escucharon tu gritillo.

–¡¿T/N-chan?!–preguntaron Kyoko y Haru a la vez mientras que Tsuna cambio su expresión.

–Vamos–ordeno autoritariamente.

Las chicas asintieron y corrieron junto con Tsuna para abrir la puerta con suma preocupación.

–¡T/N-chan! ¿Estás bien?–pregunta Haru al instante de abrir la puerta pero la escena no fue lo que pensaron.

Tú te encontrabas sentada alado de la mesa de centro de la habitación con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda con unas cuerdas y ahí estaba Gokudera al frente tuyo con una pizarra explicándote la teoría de cómo resolver un simple problema, añadiendo que estaba ocupando sus lentes y una vara con un libro de matemáticas.

–Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta–fijo su mirada esmeralda en los chocolates de Haru.

–Haru, Kyoko, Sawada. Ayúdenme–los miraste con ojos de cachorrito sufriendo.

–¡Bakadera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!–ataco Haru, no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

–No te metas, mujer–frunció el ceño.

–E-es mejor empezar a estudiar–se apresuro Tsuna en evitar una pelea.

–Cierto–apoyo Kyoko apresurándose para ir a su lugar.

–Gokudera-kun tienes que desatar a T/A-san–dice Tsuna.

–Está bien Juudaime–obedece de inmediato.

Gokudera se acerco para empezar a desamarrarte pero antes discretamente acercarte a tu oído.

–Si dices de esto al Juudaime o a alguien más borrare tú existencia con una explosión–amenazo el muchacho.

No dijiste nada y al momento de que sentiste tus manos libres de ningún apretón saltaste para tirarte encima de Tsuna lo que hizo reaccionar inmediatamente a dos personas.

–¡Hahi! ¡T/N-chan! ¡¿Qué le hace a Tsuna-san?!/¡Estúpida mujer! ¡¿Qué le haces al Juudaime?!–reaccionaron mutuamente.

–Nee~ Sawada–te acercaste peligrosamente al castaño haciéndolo sonrojar–Sabes que Gokudera ¡TIENE UNA REVISTE DE Y-!

Nuevamente no pudiste seguir porque antes que dijeras la palabra te tapo nuevamente la boca tirándote en la cama.

–Esta vez te tapare la boca–dijo sádicamente.

–G-Gokudera-kun das miedo–tembló Tsuna.

–_D-Dangerous_ desu.

–Se están divirtiendo–sonrió Kyoko como si nada.

Hayato está enojado y eso lo sabías.

El peli plateado vio que estaban en medio del público, por decir Tsuna, Haru y Kyoko por lo cual se levanto para tomarte de la mano.

–Si nos disculpa, Juudaime. Me tardare un poco; pueden empezar a estudiar–hablo cordialmente al castaño para luego marcharse junto contigo.

–E-está bien–tartamudeo perplejo.

Haru fue la primera en reaccionar después de todo el show.

–Empecemos Tsuna-san–rompió el hielo.

–Sí, si los esperamos tal vez nos demoremos más–asegura Kyoko.

–Es verdad–suspira Tsuna tomando su lugar alrededor de la mesa al igual que las dos chicas.

•

•

_**E**__n__** l**__os __**P**__asillos _

•

•

Hayato te tiro contra la pared provocando un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

–¿Qué? ¡Me lastimas!–preguntaste y quejándote con un puchero.

–¡¿Acaso estás loca estúpida mujer?!

–Me encuentro normal, gracias–sonreíste inocentemente.

–Serás–soltó un gruñido.

–Espera; yo debería ser la que tome ventaja de esto–pensaste en voz alta.

–¿Qué dices?

Antes de Gokudera lo supiera cambiaron de posiciones; ahora tú estabas encima del peli plateado con un plan en mente.

–No le diré nada a Sawada ni ah nadie–lo prometes.

–¿Cómo sabré si no mientes?–pregunta desconfiado.

–Soy una mujer de palabra–aseguras.

–Continúa…

–Como dije–aclaraste tu garganta–No le diré nada a nadie pero con una condición–alzaste tu dedo índice.

–¿Qué condición?–frunció el ceño.

–Simple–agarraste la corbata del oji esmeralda haciendo que este bajara su cabeza hacia la tuya–Tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes por todo un mes.

Hayato proceso un poco.

–¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!–pregunto con un sonrojo.

Soltaste al pobre y este retrocedió.

–Ah–suspiraste–Que lastima; entonces le diré a Sawada–sonreíste–¡Sawa…!

–¡Y-ya, ya no le digas al Juudaime!

–Entonces ¿Aceptas?–preguntaste con una sonrisa.

–Tch–chasqueo la lengua para luego mirarte.

Mientras Gokudera pensaba drásticamente la situación en la ventana se podía ver un bebe disfrazado de pájaro apoyado en la rama de un árbol con un telescopio observando la situación.

–Es como un lobo siendo domado por un pequeño gatito–sonrió Reborn.

Mientras que dentro del departamento Gokudera por fin tomo una decisión.

–Solo un mes–contesto bajo presión y pensamientos de Tsuna odiándolo.

–¡Yatta!–te alegraste mientras un ahora totalmente llena de flores te rodeaba–Gracias, Haya-chan–le sonreíste con ternura.

Gokudera se sonrojo por el repentino cambio tuyo.

–Voy al baño un segundo–te fuiste alegre de la vida.

El chico se tapo la boca con su brazo y corrió la mirada.

–Maldita otaku bipolar–murmuro.

Tú al ya llegar al baño te miraste en el espejo y tu temperatura subió de tono al nivel dios.

«¡¿Cómo es que hice eso?! Soy una cobarde y acabo de hacer eso… por dios… moriré ¡definitivamente moriré!»

Estabas muriendo por dentro, tuviste el valor de hacerlo y no pensar en el minuto pero ahora te arrepentías de todo.

Sabías como estaba Hayato, estaba más que enojado y eso lo sabías; al parecer no era bueno provocar a una estúpida y sensual tormenta.

•

•

_**A**__fuera__** d**__el__** D**__epartamento _

•

•

Reborn tenía la extensa mirada de ti y Gokudera gracias a los súper telescopios de Leon.

–Una otaku y una tormenta–sonrió para sí mismo–Bonita historia.

Guardo el telescopio para ir viajando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a su hogar.

•

•

•

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yahoo!<strong>

Nuevamente aquí con una de mis locas historias, la verdad ahora se me han ocurrido demasiado tengo como toda una carpeta llena de historias e.é pero creo que es porque el arrepentimiento de no poder continuar las otras me ha dejado con un vacio por lo que me expreso con otras, también es como agradecimiento y disculpas por no publicar las otras dos.

**Gokudera x Lectora.**

Un día, estaba en mi pieza ordenando mi bolso para ir a la escuela y vi el sensual poster de Katekyo que tengo en mi pieza y vi la foto de Gokudera bien sexy así y sin decir que me dio derrame nasal y me quede contemplándolo por más de dos horasXD okey =u= entonces de la nada se me apareció esta salvaje historia ya que muchas de ustedes quieren a Gokudera y lo aman y además son otakus o por lo menos les gusta todo esto d4el anime y manga.

Por lo cual quise ¿una historia de una otaku y Gokudera? ¿Por qué no? Y así empecé a escribir.

Espero que la disfruten ya que tengo otras más historias que quiero que lean pero así será por el tiempo y que por fin aparezca mi computadora en reparación TToTT

¡Nos vemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


	2. Las Divas

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

–Dialogo–

~Cambio de lugar~

**Advertencias: **Cero hasta ahora.

**Summary: **Con un tutor la vida puede ser mejor pero para ti no quien solo quiere ver anime y leer manga, con un tutor como Gokudera no era muy bonito que digamos pero lo bueno de todo esto que gracias a el magnífico Dino-sensei pudiste descubrir el secreto del peli plateado, tienes a Gokudera por un mes pero ahora mismo ¿Qué ordenes le puedes dar?

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

**_Capitulo_**

**_II_**

_**Las Divas.**_

•

•

* * *

><p>El día de ayer paso rápido. Después de lo ocurrido Gokudera te miraba cada cinco segundos para ver si tenias un plan en mente o si entendías por lo menos lo que significaba ''x'' en un problema de matemáticas.<p>

Ahora mismo te encontrabas tomando desayuno; en la mañana eras la única ser viviente en tu casa ya que todos dormías hasta tarde y el trabajo de tus padres era en la tarde, tu hermano tenía 18 años por lo cual iba a la universidad, una que quedaba muy lejos así que se levantaba una hora antes que tú y tu hermana pequeña de cuatro años iba al jardín de la tarde.

Cuando terminaste de desayunar fuiste al baño a arreglarte para salir bien en la hora, ahora mismo te preguntabas que cosa decirles a Gokudera.

•

•

_**F**__lash__** B**__ack _

•

•

–_Continúa…_

–_Como dije–aclaraste tu garganta–No le diré nada a nadie pero con una condición–alzaste tu dedo índice._

–_¿Qué condición?–frunció el ceño._

–_Simple–agarraste la corbata del oji esmeralda haciendo que este bajara su cabeza hacia la tuya–Tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes por todo un mes._

_Hayato proceso un poco._

–_¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!–pregunto con un sonrojo._

_Soltaste al pobre y este retrocedió._

–_Ah–suspiraste–Que lastima; entonces le diré a Sawada–sonreíste–¡Sawa…!_

–_¡Y-ya, ya no le digas al Juudaime!_

–_Entonces ¿Aceptas?–preguntaste con una sonrisa._

–_Tch–chasqueo la lengua para luego mirarte._

_Gokudera por fin tomo una decisión._

–_Solo un mes–contesto bajo presión y pensamientos de Tsuna odiándolo._

•

•

_**F**__in __**d**__el __**F**__lash__** B**__ack _

•

•

–No puede ser–suspiraste sonrojándote por tu acción del día de ayer.

Ni tu sabias que fueras tan atrevida para hacer eso, mientras caminabas hacía tu escuela unas chicas se colocaron al frente tuyo.

–Buenos días, T/A-chan.

Oh dios mío, suspiraste eran ella, las chicas que se encuentran popular por ser bonitas y tener pechos; si tienes pechos los tienes todo, es su ley. Se podrían decir que eran una especie de ''Divas'' del aula o hasta la escuela pero no eran como Kyoko quien era reconocida por ser la idol de la escuela.

–Buenos días–sonreíste.

Puede que te sintieras una hipócrita pero preferirías decirlo, ''saber actuar''. Esa chica siempre estaba acompañada junto otras dos, siempre pero siempre.

–¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de estudio junto Gokudera-sama?–pregunto.

No pudiste evitar exactamente en **ese** momento pero respondiste sencillamente.

–Fue un poco difícil entender sus métodos pero bien, gracias por preguntar.

–Eso me alegra–te miro un poco con desprecio para después marcharse–Nos vemos.

–Bye bye~

Cuando ya no las viste pudiste poner esa cara de desprecio que tanto querías dejar salir para apretar sus puños.

Aun que esta chica se creía una diva era muy famosa en la escuela por ser una maldita zorra que roba los novios de las demás chicas, por eso la vez que Chrome empezó a salir con el chico de Kokuyo llamado Mukuro todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto, Kyoko y Hana te confiaron la tarea de no decirle a nadie.

–¿Hablando con la diva?

Sonreíste un poco por la manera que Hana lo dijo.

–Sí–te diste la vuelta para ver a Chrome, Hana y Kyoko.

–¿Qué quería?–pregunta Kyoko para empezar a caminar.

–Solo me pregunto cómo estaba la cita de estudio con ''Gokudera-sama''–la imitaste al final.

–Siempre es así–dice Chrome.

–Debería detenerse–opinas.

–No eres la única que piensa así–sonríe Hana.

–Me parece bien.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales como siempre aparte de la diva, su nombre en verdad era Erika y tenía un cabello largo de color rosado resaltaba sus ojos verdes y sus estúpidos y grandes pechos que eran no normales a su edad, te preguntabas si era pura silicona o se desarrollo muy rápido.

Al llegar a la escuela tomaron sus lugares y tomaste asiento para ver como llego Tsuna acompañado de Yamamoto y Gokudera, lo miraste con una sonrisa ya que lo primero que hizo fue mirarte pero después la desvió actuando normal.

No lo culpabas, estarías igual a su posición, además aún no sabías que pedirle. En verdad te preguntabas porque habías hecho todo eso sin ningún propósito, ni siquiera te gustaba Gokudera. Eras solo su alumna y el era tu tutor.

–Buenos días T/A–saluda Tsuna.

–Sawada, ya te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre–lo reprochas.

–Ah, es verdad. Entonces tu puedes decirme por mi nombre–te sonríe.

–Entonces, buenos días Tsunayoshi.

–Tsuna–te corrigió el.

–Tsuna será–sonreíste mostrando tus blancos dientes y ladeando la cabeza.

–No deberías contestarle al Juudaime–se te acerca Gokudera.

–Solo le dije que me llamara por mi nombre, no te enojes Gokudera–le sonreíste.

–Tch.

Sonreíste para lo bajo, si Gokudera seguía alargando el asunto o tú lo hacías sabia que el perjudicado sería el mismo. Nuevamente la sonrisa apareció en tu boca. Podías hacer lo que querías con Gokudera, se tenías bien sádica por las ideas pero las dejaste a un lado.

–Empieza la clase–llego Dino más feliz que ayer dando inicios a las clases del día de hoy.

Pudiste decir que entendiste más inglés que ayer, Gokudera no te ayudo mucho, la que te ayudo fue Haru quien la amabas demasiado para acerté entender al igual que Tsuna.

–Entonces–Dino empezó a vagar por el aula para ver a quien preguntarle–T/N.

–Mierda–susurraste. Al parecer esconderte detrás del libro no fue gran idea.

–¿Puedes traducir esa frase?–pregunta señalando la del libro.

–E-está bien–te levantaste para leer el libro.

«Okey, esto lo aprendí ayer con Haru y Gokudera… yo puedo hacerlo»

–_Sorry, I really did not want to do all this ... I am a coward, I know ... but still I have to confess I liked you for a while!_

–Oh,_ perfect_–sonrió complacido y a la vez sorprendido el caballo–Veo que la tutoría funciono–dice complacido.

–Gracias, Haru–te alegraste por lo bajo en susurros.

Después de tu gran show siendo observada por la diva esa con la mirada de odio puro, las clases terminaron.

–Antes de que se vayan–detuvo el profesor–Sabrán que mañana es la inauguración de la escuela y el director deicidio hacer una fiesta–anuncio con una sonrisa.

–¡Genial!–invadieron los comentarios.

–Antes de que digan más–aclaro su voz–Será como una especial de gala ya que también será el último año que nuestro director dirige la escuela, vendrá otro. Por lo que los chicos tendrán que invitar a las chicas para que bailen con ellos, suerte–guiñe el ojo.

–¿La pareja tiene que ser de la escuela?–pregunta Chrome.

–No, puede ser del exterior–responde–Entonces, ya pueden irse–se despide.

Todos empezaron a hablar de repente, se supone que una fiesta así ''gala'' es cuando uno se gradúa pero ahora por el aniversario tendrán una adelantada, pues eso te parecía bien pero el problema era muy obvio.

¿Con quién iras?

Los hombres invitaban a las mujeres, pero y ¿si nadie te invita? ¿y si quedas sola? Oh, eso te estaba comiendo por dentro.

–¡No, si solo Haru-kun existiera!–lamentabas que el protagonista de _Free! _no fuera real.

–Vamos, T/N-chan–sonríe Kyoko sacándote de tu trance acompañada de Hana.

–Ah, lo siento–abriste los ojos para aceptar la realidad–¿Nos toca tutoría?–preguntaste ordenando tus cosas.

–Así es–responde.

–Ya veo–suspiraste.

Estabas por terminar cuando al instantes que te poner de pie tú estomago deja salir un ligas sonido significativo de cuando uno tiene hambre.

–Uh–te sonrojaste.

–Deberías callar eso–dijo Gokudera quien estaba junto con Yamamoto esperando a Tsuna.

–¡C-cállate! Es solo que tengo hambre–hiciste un leve puchero inflando tus cachetes.

–Tch–desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor.

–¿No tienes nada para comer?–pregunta Hana.

–¡Oh! Tal vez tenga unas naranjas–sonreíste para explorar tu bolso pero nada, recordaste que te las devoraste en el recreo–¡Moriré de hambre!

–E-es una lástima, yo tampoco tengo comida–comenta Tsuna.

–Te lo mereces por ser una bestia con la comida–susurra Gokudera haciendo audible para ti mientras empieza a caminar y todos siguen su paso junto Tsuna.

–¡No soy una bestia!

–Si lo eres; estúpida mujer animal–contraataca.

–¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, pulpo!

–¿A quién le dices pulpo estúpida mujer?–choca tu frente con la tuya.

–¿Vez a un pulpo más aquí?–imitaste al peli plateado.

–Aquí van–suspira Tsuna derrotado.

–Es peor que Haru-chan–dice Kyoko.

–Es verdad, T/N es más feroz–ríe Yamamoto cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está onii-san?–busca al mayor de los Sasagawa.

–Hoy le toca club–responde Hana.

Tsuna sonríe.

Mientras caminaban a mitad de camino y terminar de pelear con Gokudera tu estomago volvió a sonar.

–Mou~ ¡ya es suficiente!–gritas–Tengo demasiada hambre–bajas la mirada con sollozos–Gokudera–llamas al chico.

–¿Qué quieres?–pregunta con desprecio.

–¡Cómprame algo!

–¡¿Estás loca?!

–¿Te estás retractando a tu dueña?–le murmuras lo último–No querrás que Tsuna se entere de…

–¡Esta bien! No digas nada–se sonrojo

–Bien–sonreíste victoriosa.

–¿Qué quieres comer, mujer?

–Hum–colocaste tu dedo índice en tu labio–¡Sushi!–gritaste sonriente.

–Oh ¿Quieres comer sushi?–entro Yamamoto en la conversación.

–El padre de Yamamoto tiene un restaurante de sushi–informa el castaño.

–¿¡Enserio?!–abriste tus ojos de la emoción.

–Sí, algunas veces vamos a comer allá–sonríe Kyoko.

–¡Entonces vamos!–alzaste los brazos.

–Yo… no puedo–Hana levanta la mano apenada.

–¿Por qué no Hana?–pregunta Kyoko.

–Tengo asuntos que resolver.

–Sera otro día–sonríes.

–Sí, nos vemos–se despide para salir trotando.

Ustedes sonrieron y siguieron su paso hasta llegar hasta el restaurante de sushi que resultaba también ser la casa de Yamamoto si subías al segundo piso.

–¡Llegue, viejo!

–Bienvenido Takeshi–el padre de Yamamoto

El padre de Yamamoto sonrió y empezó a ver a caras conocidas pero abrió los ojos para ver una cara nueva.

–Ella se llama T/A T/N–presento su hijo.

Tú te acercaste con una sonrisa para inclinarte.

–Me llamo T/A T/N, un placer conocerlo.

–Wow, que linda eres.

–Lo tomare como un alago, gracias–sonríes tiernamente.

–Puede sentirse como en casa–da paso para que tomen asiento.

Ustedes se sentaron, tomaste junto asiento a Kyoko y Gokudera con Tsuna mientras Yamamoto hacía su papel de ayudante en la tienda y traía los Sushis.

–¡Aquí tienen! Lo mejor de casa–sirve el oji pardo.

–¡Arigatou, Yamamoto!–exclamas para agarrar tú plato y comer.

–Animal–susurra Gokudera mientras come.

–Delicioso como siempre–sonríe Kyoko.

–Los Sushis del papá de Yamamoto son los mejores–alaga el castaño.

–Jaja, arigatou–se ruboriza el chico para tomar asiento al lado de Gokudera.

Ustedes comían y hablaban alegremente; es verdad que el sushi es el mejor. Nunca habías probado uno tan delicioso como el de la tienda, sin duda te transformarías en clienta constante.

Después de comer hasta más no poder todos quedaron exhaustos.

–Uf, estuvo delicioso, podría comerme otro plato más–la saliva corría por tu boca.

–¿Es una broma?–levanta la ceja el peli plateado–Te has comido como diez platos…

–Entonces voy por los once–alzas el meñique.

–T/N, eres un pozo sin fondo–ríe Yamamoto.

–Jeje.

Después de unos minutos de reposo Gokudera abrió los ojos para luego mirarte a ti y a Yamamoto para luego verte nuevamente.

–¿T-t-tendré que paga tu cuenta?–pregunta muerto.

Te quedaste en silencio un momento para luego sonreír y responder.

–Así es.

–E-estaré en la bancarrota–dice mientras su alma se iba por su boca.

–No pagaran nada, por hoy será gratis–informa el pelinegro.

–¿Enserio?–pregunta Hayato renaciendo.

–Es un alivio–suspira Tsuna.

–Friki del beisbol, a veces puedes servir de algo.

Ustedes después de ordenar toda la mesa Yamamoto se despidió y ustedes le dieron las gracias, ahora quedaba dar marcha a la casa de tu tutor para poder subir todas las notas rojas que tenias que encontrabas que era casi imposible pero aún así tenías algunas esperanzas aun que la vez pasada entendiste solo con Haru y muy poco con Gokudera ¿tal vez tenias que pedirle a Kyoko que te enseñe?

Mientras pensabas eso Tsuna y Kyoko estaban caminando un poco más adelante mientras que tú y Gokudera quedaron un poco más atrás.

–¡Wow! ¡Nuevas noticias!–dijiste al ver como tu celular vibraba recibiendo una notificación de un anime o manga.

–¿Cosas de Otaku?–pregunta Gokudera viendo tú celular.

–¡Sí! Al parecer saldrá una nueva temporada de este anime–le enseñas la foto con una sonrisa.

–Debe ser algo de chicas–bufa tu tutor.

–La verdad no, se trata más que nada de misterio, aventura y acción–comentas mientras baja para leer más–Es como de detectives–explicas mientras leías más cosas y captabas la atención de tu acompañante–¡Oh! También dice que esta temporada tendrá de referencias lo que te gusta–exclamas.

–¡¿Qué?! Préstamelo–te arrebata el celular para leer con más emoción–De vez en cuando vez cosas buenas, mujer.

–Para que veas que no solo leo shoujo.

«Ahí está, esa sonrisa que solo usa con Tsuna, por fin pude sacarla»

Sonreíste complacida, las distintas facetas del peli plateado, te daba curiosidad verlas, todas.

Te giraste un poco ya que algo te molestaba en la falda mientras Gokudera seguía leyendo, te giraste y viste como al instante unas chicas se escondieron.

¿Será tu imaginación?

Nuevamente viste al frente para voltear y paso lo mismo.

–Nee, Gokudera–lo tocabas con tu codo.

–¿Qué quieres?–preguntaba.

–Ciento que alguien nos sigue, ah no–niegas–Alguien en verdad nos sigue–dices un poco asustada.

El chico se despega de la pantalla para mirarte.

–¿Estás segura?–de un momento se veía preocupado.

Tú asentiste.

Hayato volteo y evidentemente vio como el grupo al parecer de tres personas se escondían al instante.

–Vamos–sentiste como la mano de Gokudera presionaba la tuya para que ambos salieran corriendo.

–¡Oye!–exclamaste un poco ruborizada.

Pues a él lo viste preocupado y serio ¿tenías miedo? No parecía de esas personas.

Giraste tu cabeza para ver y las tres personas los estaban persiguiendo.

–N-no está siguiendo, Gokudera–le informaste.

Él no respondió y en una cuadra giro para luego se tiro a un callejón junto contigo.

–¿Se fueron?–pregunto, ella.

«Es una mujer…»

Pensaste para luego darte cuenta de la expresión que tenía Gokudera, al girar al verlo te sonrojaste, el estaba muy cerca. Después de todo Hayato estaba sentado con las piernas abierta apoyando su espalda en la pares y tu estaban encima apoyando tu espalda en su pecho mientras él te tapaba la boca para que no metas la pata.

Las chicas se empezaron a acercar un poco pero los vieron.

–Estaba con Gokudera-sama–esa voz la conocías, era la misma chica que hablo contigo esa mañana.

–Es su tutor–comento otra voz jadeante.

–Qué envidia ¿Qué deberías hacer?–pregunta otra.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo, esperemos hasta mañana. Vamos–manda ella.

Las chicas con irritación se tuvieron que ir ya que no los encontraron.

Viste nuevamente al chico que te había soltado, solo la mano que tenía en tu boca.

«Pensé que era alguien de la mafia…»

Suspiro la tormenta.

–Gokudera–lo llamaste, él te miro–Te ordeno que me sueltes–apuntabas la mano que tenía en tu estomago.

El chico se sonrojo y te soltó de inmediato desviando la mirada mientras tú te incorporabas a una mejor posición.

La cara de Gokudera se tranquilizo un poco, mejor cuando estaba más serio.

–Vaya que eres popular Gokudera. Te acosan todo el día–sacaste otro tema.

–No me alegra oír eso–dice el chico mientras se levanta para ver–El Juudaime no está.

–Puedes llamarlo, esta con Kyoko–te levantaste para sacudirte un poco.

–Entonces lo llamare–saca tu celular para marcar a Tsuna.

Después de sacudirte caminaste hacía Gokudera para recoger tu bolso y el de él que estaban en el suelo cuando se escondieron.

–¿Gokudera-kun?–era la voz de Tsuna de la otra línea.

Al caminar hacía el oji esmeralda que se encontraba marcando a Tsuna tropezaste con un charco de agua haciendo que perdieras torpemente el equilibrio.

–¡Cuidado!

_**Pum**_

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

–¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Estás bien?–Tsuna se encontraba preocupado detrás de la línea.

Hayato no pudo responder; el te había atrapado y evitado la caída, estabas encima de él y además estaban un poco cerca ¿desde cuándo pasan estas cosas? Lo que recuerdas cosas así solo pasan en el anime o manga.

–Lo siento–te disculpaste para apartarte de él.

–¿Gokudera-kun?–pregunta Tsuna.

–Ah, Juudaime, ahora vamos a mi casa–sale del trance.

–Oh, está bien. Nosotros ya estamos aquí, te esperamos.

Tsuna cortó y Gokudera guardo su celular.

–Entonces ¿Nos vamos?–preguntaste con una sonrisa; actuaste como si nada hubiera pasado poniéndote de pie.

–Sí, el Juudaime nos está esperando–vuelve a estar normal para levantarse–Todo por esas mujeres–bufa.

–Jaja, no es tú culpa que tus padres hayan tenido sexo salvaje, por eso saliste así–dices lo más normal haciendo sonrojar al chico.

–¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!–pregunta ruborizado.

–No te hagas el inocente–haces un puchero.

–Como se, maldita mujer pervertida–te dice para agarrar su bolso y darte la espalda.

Tú sonríe mientras también agarras tu bolso y ver la espalda del muchacho, estaba toda con mugre y polvo.

–Gokudera, te ordeno a que te quedes quieto–ordenas.

Gokudera no pudo reaccionar al momento donde dijiste la orden ya que con tu bolso, para ti la mejor solución de sacar el polvo era pegarle en la espalda con tu maleta, por lo que hiciste y Gokudera tuvo que adelantarse algunos pasos.

–¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

–Estabas cochino, no pude evitarlo–sonríes inocentemente.

–¡Estás loca mujer!–grita.

–Vamos, no seas débil, solo deja sacar toda esa mugre–sonríes como psicópata

–¡NO!–niega para salir corriendo.

–¡No escaparas, Haya-chan!–lo persigues.

Y así perseguiste a Gokudera para llegar a su departamento toda exhausta como él; después de recibir un pequeño sermón por parte de Kyoko ya que Tsuna estaba preocupado igual de recibir aquella llamada, estudiaron y pudiste entender un poco la lógica de Gokudera, en ver no.

Es pura mentira, Kyoko igual te ayudo y Gokudera en algunas cosas y así paso el día hasta el siguiente.

•

•

•

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yahoo!<strong>

Porque la vida es más hermosa con GokuderaXD les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic:3 espero que los disfruten, quiero agradecerles a todas sus bonitos y sensuales comentarios que me animas por siempre y para siempre.

Tenemos toda tú vida bien Otaku con Gokudera para convertirse en un sensual shoujoXD pero como siempre tendremos más realidad e.é porque así es mejor:v después me amaran, yo lo sé…

¡Agradecimientos a ustedes nenas!

**Akane-Saeki**

**lapatatacantante**

**Fellicita**

**shioris-san**

**hitomi62**

**Guest**

**Rinny**

**Feli**

**Aoi-chan**

** .18**

•

•

_**R**__espuestas__** d**__e__** R**__eviews _

•

•

**Akane-Saeki:**

¡Yahoo!

Me alegro que te haya encantado*u*, si la verdad es que a mi igual me sorprendió, cuando lo escribí fue como ¿esto es real?, Jojoo maldito Mukuro que deja su salvaje shaoi en casas ajenas:x

Por supuesto que continuare, solo que perdona si me demoroXD

¡Nos vemos!

**lapatatacantante**

Para mi es cien veces más genial que digas que es genial a algo que encuentro que puede ser genial:D akjsdhXD me alegro que sea así y no te defraude:3

¡Nos vemos!

**Fellicita**

¡Yahoo!

Ay, por favor me alagas y me haces sonrojar –u–, eso en verdad me pone so happy:D –cara de estúpida–. KjashXD la verdad es que pasaXD hasta en clases hay con el celu en la caraXD ¡eso me pone más happy todavía! Sí, yo tampoco había leído un GokuderaxLectora, osea la verdad si en esos One-Shots de PersonajaexLectora pero hablo que nunca he leído un fic entero de esoXD

Sabes que espero lo mismo que tú pero las buenas noticias son que pronto estarán listas jeje:3

¡Ay, mujer! Detente que me haces ponerme hot –okey eso sonó mal pensado–. Pero enserio muchas gracias aklsdjXD me quedo entonces tu vidaXD

¡Nos vemos!

**shioris-san**

Jojo, igual pobre pero sí *o* ha sido sometido por ti así que disfrútalo todo lo que quierasXD, en verdad me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Espéralo con ansias!

¡Nos vemos!

**hitomi62**

aksjdhkjasdhXD Haya-chan es todo un Tsundere, ¡tiene el tsunderismo en la sangre! Oshe oshe oshee stapXD te veo perverXDD … –u– si… la verdad es servirá mucho para acostumbrarse cuando llegue el momento criticoXDD alkdlkashdkjad lo tiene todo planeado para un futuro cercanoXD ósea por favor, puede que nosotras tendremos el control sobre Haya-chan:3 ¡Por supuesto! Akjsdhkashd sabes que me reí y me puse triste a la vez pero te digo que los capítulos ya los estoy escribiendo de nuevo porque lo que tarde mi note en llegar es mucho por lo que empieza a leer los últimos capítulos que quedaron porque pronto, muy pronto pondré los demás:DD

¡Nos vemos!

Guest:

¡Me alegra mis veces más que te encante! Tú eres estupenda:3 ¡por supuesto que seguiré! Hasta el fin del mundo y oye mira que eres linda–u– me sonrojasXD pues tengo un fic de TsunaxLectoraxEnma, esté de GokuderaxLectora y un AllxLectora, pero son las que tengo en este compuXD puede que haga un HibarixLectora, me inspirare:3

¡Nos vemos!

**Rinny**

¡Exacto! Kanade aparece nuevamente en escenaXD y yo extrañaba tus comentarios –u– oshe pero esos fics de Katekyo obviamente son hermosos y los de Vocaloid, RinxLen son mejores todavía, te has llenado bien el corazón porque hay unos que suplico que por favor continúes, he leído tus comentarios en esas historias y te digo que tienes toda la razón con cada uno de ellosXD

¡Tienes a Gokudera en tus manos! Yo estoy igual que tú:v no importa aquí el egoísmoXD Hayato es de nosotras porque así lo ha dicho este fic ¡caso cerrado!

¡Nos vemos!

**Feli:**

¡Ohayo Feli-chan! Bueno aquí entré en acciónXD

Genial que sea así porque igual me base en ese punto de vista ya que como la mayoría de nosotras ve anime o hasta somos ''Otakus'' por lo que igual es emocionanteXD.

kahsdkahdsXD a mi igual me dicen así, tengo una profe de historia que me dice ''Kanade'' o me dice ''La chica de la cultura japonesa'' y yo; usted sapbe profe.

Yo sigo siendo la única otaku de mi clase y en verdad lo lamento por ti e_é pero si pasa que llega una moda o alguien se convierte en moda de que ve anime ya que en verdad está siendo MODA me compartes un repelente si consiguesXD

¡Muchas gracias, nos vemos!

Aoi-chan:

¡Bienvenida de nuevo Aoi-chan! Menos mal que estas vivaXD ashdd en un mundo paralelo –o–, jkashdXD la mejor, entrar a fanfiction y repleto de historias nueva, es maravilloso. Te entiendo y me alegro que una de las mías estén parte de las que te gusten.

¡Muuuchichichisimas graciasTToTT, nos vemos!

** .18:**

Me alegro que te gusteXDD ¡A psh aquí esta:v! Ay por favor que me sonrojasXDD la trama es una maldita y sensual comediaXD, askldkasd la verdad puede serXD

–¡Hayato tienes SHAO salvaje!–le gritas al peli plateado con la revista en la mano.

–¡Cállate mierda!–grita para quitártelo bruscamente.

¿Perfect? XD

¡Nos vemos!

•

•

_**T**__ermino __**d**__e __**L**__as __**R**__espuestas__** d**__e__** R**__eviews _

•

•

Muchas gracias por comentar esta simple historia de GokuderaxLectora, en verdad me sorprendí por alcanzar los diez comentarios porque es un simple GokuderaxLectora y a ustedes igual les gusta más los AllxLectora XD ¿a quién no? Pero igual no pensé que tendría diez por eso muchas gracias por su colaboración en leer y comentar, me alegro que les guste.

¡Gracias a ti también lectora anónima!

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia –se inclina–.

¡Nos vemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


	3. Todo por un vestido

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

–Dialogo.

**C**ambio **d**e **L**ugar

**Advertencias: **Bueno, hasta ahora estaba pensando en agregarle un nombre a la lectora, ósea tú por lo que ahora empezaremos con tú nombre.**Usami Mei** ¿lindo, verdad?

**Summary: **Vivías una vida común y corriente como una chica clasificada en la categoría como una Otaku; y no lo negabas. Dino, tu profesor a cargo después de una reunión decidió hacer tutoría a los que tenían notar bajas y ese era Tsuna y tú. Ahora mismo Gokudera era tu tutor y habías descubierto su secreto al investigar su habitación; gracias a eso Hayato tendrá que obedecer tus órdenes durante un mes completo. GokuderaxLectora.

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

**_Capitulo_**

**_III_**

_**Todo por un vestido.**_

•

•

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos bostezaste al instante, como amabas los sensuales sábados que eran para dormir todo el día y no hacer nada pero, no… este sábado era jodidamente especial porque era el aniversario de la escuela Namimori y si Hibari detectaba que alguien faltaba oficialmente morirá el lunes.<p>

Sí tenías pareja, la verdad es que tuviste que obligarlo.

•

_**F**__lash__** B**__ack _

•

•

_Cuando llegaron del maratón, fuiste a tomar agua para después empezar a estudiar mientras que Kyoko saco un tema._

–_Mei-chan, tú… ¿con quién iras a la gala de mañana? _

–_Oh, es verdad… todavía nadie me ha invitado–una aura depresiva te invadió._

–_Já, que lamentable–sonríe arrogantemente la tormenta._

–_¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso vas con alguien?–le pregunte._

–_No voy a ir, muchas chicas me invitaron pero las rechace–dijo con una sonrisa arrogante._

–_No te sientas bien por eso, les rompiste el corazón. Cruel._

–_¡Cállate!–elevo la voz para después calmarla–. ¿Con quién ira usted Juudaime?_

–_B-Bueno… pues Yamamoto dijo que iría con Haru…_

–_No invadas la pregunta–lo descubriste._

–_Tsuna-kun me invito a mi–señala Kyoko su cara._

–_Vaya, eaeaea–hiciste ruidos haciendo avergonzar a los dos–. Aun que es una lástima, entonces no podre ir–suspiraste._

–_¿Segura? Habrá mucha comida, de todo tipo. Eso era lo que leí–comenta Kyoko haciendo tus ojos brillar._

–_Es verdad, lo leí en un cartel–dice Tsuna._

–_¡Oh! Entonces tengo que ir–giraste a ver a Gokudera–, ya que no vas a ir con nadie ¡Ve conmigo!–dijiste ansiosa._

–_Solo porque hay comida–suspira Gokudera–No, no iré–desvía la mirada._

–_¡Vamos!–haces un tierno puchero–. ¡Es una orden!_

_Gokudera tembló un poco._

_Hubo un incomodo silencio, este sudo._

–_Si tanto insistes–se rindió._

–_¡Wuw!_

•

•

_**F**__in __**d**__el __**F**__lash__** B**__ack _

•

•

Y así conseguiste una pareja, fue simpe y todo. Viste la hora y era temprano; pues después de eso quedaste junto con Kyoko, Haru, Hana y Chrome para quedar en la casa de la castaña ya que sus padres no estaban y así arreglarse.

¿Cómo hicieron todo eso?

Fácil, ahora existe algo llamado WhatsApp que te felicita la vida, Haru creó un grupo y todo bien.

Tus padres trabajan la mayoría del tiempo por lo siempre paseabas a tu perrita, no tanto perrita aun que fuera pequeña por edad la raza la hacía grande era una tierna y hermosa raza llamada _Ladrador._

–Ven aquí, Ai–llamaste a tu linda perrita que te dieron hace mucho.

Al instante llego corriendo tirándote encima, amabas a los animales y más que nada a esta chica que te hacía enojar porque mordía tu ropa y también te hacía feliz.

–¿Quieres dar un paseo?–le preguntaste mientras la acariciabas.

–_¡Guaf!_

Lo tomaste como un sí y fuiste a vestirte, tomar desayuno y darle también a ella y ponerte algo de ropa, una blusa color esmeralda junto unos shorts y unas botas.

–¿Ya estas lista, Ai?–le preguntaste a tu perrita.

En signo de una aprobación esta agarro la correa y con su boca te la entrego en tú mano. Sonreíste y la ataste con la correa. Era muy difícil manejarla cuando se entusiasma pero gracias a eso habías subido el nivel de tu fuerza.

Saliste de tú casa con Ai y fueron a un parque cercano, pues ella te guio a ese parque, pocas veces eras tú quien paseaba a la chica, la mayoría tú eras la paseada.

Cuando llegaron al parque lleno de arboles y pasto esta empezó a correr por todas partes, trataste de manejarla pero era estúpidamente imposible.

Cuando trataste de frenarla giraste y viste al estúpido y sensual Gokudera que llevaba unos lentes y su cabello estaba amarrado mientras leía un libro.

«Vaya, se ve jodidamente sexy»

Al parecer no eras la única con esos pensamientos, las chicas que estaban alrededor pensaban lo mismo, solo que lo decían un poco en voz alta ya que estaban acompañadas.

Pero igualmente, la imagen de Gokudera, su aura y todo capturo la atención de Ai, lo que hizo que está emocionada y corriera hacía el chico, tomándote desprevenida haciendo que soltaras la corres.

–E-espera, Ai–trataste de detenerla pero esta ya estaba saltando encima de él.

–¡Woow!–exclamo Gokudera al sentir como una perrita se gran tamaño salto encima de él y lo lengüeteaba.

–¡Ai!

El chico se giro al verte como corrías hacia la chica.

–Lo siento, Gokudera… es mi mascota–jadeabas un poco.

–Así que tú eres la mascota de la estúpida mujer–sonríe un poco para luego acariciarla.

Tú también sonreíste, Gokudera pudo calmar un poco a tu perrita, tú te sentaste junto a él mientras ella jugaba un poco.

–Así que se llama Ai–hablo el chico.

–Sí, me gusta el nombre Ai y además ella me da mucho amor, lo demuestra demasiado–ríes un poco.

–Es porque así son los animales–te dice él.

–Nosotros también somos animales–haces un leve puchero.

–Error, somos humanos con antepasados animales. Puede que los animales demuestren su amor más fácilmente pero nosotros no.

–V-vaya que eres atento.

–Tú eres muy distraída, estúpida mujer–se saca los lentes.

–Oh, te los sacaste–comentas un poco decepcionada.

–¿Por qué esa expresión?

–Es que, te veías demasiado lindo–lo dejas salir simplemente.

Gokudera eso lo tomo desprevenido por lo que sonrojo y tú no notaste ya que Ai se había tirado encima de un chico que le tapaba la cara.

–¡Ai!

Fuiste corriendo en ayuda de él siendo observada por tu tutor.

–¡Ai, ven acá!–ordenaste enseguida, pues ella obedeció y se tiro encima de ti.

Pudiste equilibrarte bien para luego ver al chico.

–Lo siento, ¿está bien? ¿no está lastimado?–preguntabas mientras el dejaba salir una sonrisa–. En verdad lo siento.

–Oh, no es nada. Tú mascota sí que es animada como tú, Mei.

–¡Yamamoto!–sonreíste al ver al chico.

–Es una sorpresa verte aquí–se levanto con una sonrisa.

–Para mí también, estaba paseando a Ai–apuntas al animado animal.

–Es muy linda–se agacha para acariciar a la perrita.

–Sí, es demasiado adorable.

–De alguna forma es como tú, pero tú te pareces más a un pequeño gatito–opina Yamamoto haciéndote sacar un sonrojo.

–¿Q-que dices?–te tapaste las mejillas.

–Jaja, es verdad–se levanta–, ¿estás sola?

–Ah, no… me encontré con…

No pudiste terminar, Gokudera vino repentinamente para tomarte la mano y elevarla mirando a Yamamoto.

–Ella está conmigo–dice seriamente para apretar más tú mano y salir del lugar.

Yamamoto se quedo sorprendido por la acción de Gokudera pero luego sonrió. Llamo a Ai y la acaricio pues esta fue tras ustedes.

–Siempre dejar un alboroto como siempre, Gokudera… como una verdadera tormenta–susurra el oji pardo.

•

•

_**T**__ú__** & G**__okudera _

•

•

No sabías porque tal acción del chico.

Gokudera se había encontrado observando toda la escena, por algún motivo se molesto y actuó sin pensarlo ahora mismo el ni siquiera sabía que hacía.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

Se preguntaba mentalmente.

–¿Gokudera?–pronunciaste su nombre en tono de duda.

Él te soltó y luego su cubrió la boca.

–No pienses nada raro–te dijo para desviar la mirada.

–Ah… claro…

«Es muy difícil con lo que acabas de hacer ¿sabes?»

Le dijiste mentalmente para luego ver atrás y ver a una alegre Ai corriendo hacia ti.

–¡Ai, querida!

Sonreíste y abriste los brazos para que esta felizmente corriera a los tuyos.

–Bien, bien. Buena chica–sacaste una galletita que les encantaba como premio.

Gokudera observo con atención y te diste cuenta de esto.

–¿Quieres intentarlo?–preguntaste.

–No he dicho eso–desvía la mirada.

–Vamos–te paraste para darle una galletita.

Él la recibió y tú lo tomaste de la mano dejando tu palma tocar la parte de atrás de su palma, dejando la galleta visible en las manos de Gokudera, tu acercaste su mano a tu cachorrita.

–Ven, Ai–llamaste a la chica, está vino sin negar.

Olfateo la galleta quien estaba posada en la mano de Gokudera y la comió al instante lamiendo las migajas que habían quedado.

–La comió…–murmuro con una sonrisa para luego voltear a verte.

Una sonrisa, rara vez la veías cuando estaba contigo, esa sonrisa solo se dejaba ver con Tsuna, aquellas sonrisas que te dejaban un poco sin hablar. Era raro, muy extraño…

–¿Verdad? Ai es una chica obediente–sonreíste tiernamente dejando perplejo al chico.

Este desvió la mirada y se puso de pie.

–Me voy–dice para luego voltear–. Nos vemos en la noche–susurra lo último haciendo difícil de escuchar.

Tú estabas sin saber que tal acción ¿tal vez se aburrió? No sabías pero te costó mucho escuchar y además leer sus labios, no eras buena en eso.

Llegaste a tu casa junto con Ai y te alistaste para salir y elegir el vestido que te ibas a poner en la noche colocándola en tu bolso, te peinaste ya que te ducharías en la casa de Kyoko y te marchaste.

–Sayonara, Ai–te despediste de Ai y saliste.

Mientras salir para caminar hasta la casa de Kyoko no notaste que cierto grupo te seguía.

–¿Es necesario seguirla?–pregunto una pelinegra.

–Por supuesto, si quiere hacer algo debemos detenerla–responde una pelirroja.

–Pero, Erika-san...–suspira una caballera rubia.

–Nada de peros, hay que seguirla–dirige sus plata a tu espalda–. Y sea lo que sea, detenerla–concluye.

Te colocaste los audífonos para escuchar una canción de tú tipo, no te dabas cuenta de tu alrededor mientras que tu estomago gruñía por comida, no habías comida antes de salir de tu casa por lo cual tenias hambre y faltaba para llegar a la casa de Kyoko por lo que te decidiste en comprar algo.

Era una tienda normal, dejaste tu bolso a un lado para sentarte y esperar el turno, al ver que ya estaba vacío dejaste el bolso y sacaste dinero de tu bolsillo para comprarte un_ taiyaki._

Pediste una bolsa con cinco cada uno y uno extra que tenías en la mano. Volteaste para ver tu bolso en perfectas condiciones, lo tomaste y saliste del lugar.

Después de caminar al fin llegaste a la casa de Kyoko.

–Bienvenida–sonríe Kyoko.

–Hola–saludas a las chicas quienes habían llegado todas.

–Llegaste, Mei-chan–sonríe Haru.

–Hum–asientes mientras cerrabas la puerta con el _taiyaki_ en tu boca.

–Otra vez comiendo–comenta Hana acostumbrada.

–Siempre come–ríe levemente la chica de parche.

–Vamos–te lo terminaste–También les traje a ustedes–levantas la bolsa.

Ellas sonrieron y empezaron a juntarse para comer y ver algunas cosas, hablar y reír como siempre lo hacen.

–Por cierto ¿Qué vestidos van a usar?–pregunta Hana.

–Yo usare uno rosado, me queda mejor–dice Kyoko.

–Haru usara uno verde.

–Y-yo usare uno morado oscuro–Chrome levanta la mano apenada.

–Yo usare uno negro, lo tengo aquí–dices para revisar tu bolso y ver una atrocidad.

Te quedaste boca abierta y perpleja.

–¿Qué paso?–preguntan las chicas.

–M-mi vestido–murmuras.

Haru se acerco, ya que estaba a tu lado y vio el vestido y lo saco.

Era un vestido negro que ahora estaba hecho pedazos.

–¡Hahi! Esta hecho pedazos–exclama la chica.

–¿Cómo paso esto?–te preguntabas.

Luego recordaste.

–Hasta puesto que fuel el grupo de Erika, deben estar celosas porque vas a ir con Gokudera–comenta Hana para cruzar los brazos.

–Así es, si tú no vas ellas tendrán oportunidad–continua Kyoko.

–Aun que creo que tormenta-san los rechazara–termina Chrome.

–Es verdad; Gokudera-san es así–suspira Haru.

–P-pero ¡¿ahora qué haré?!–te preguntabas agarrando tus cabellos–. N-no tengo que ponerme…

–E-está bien, puedes usar uno de mis vestidos–se levanta la oji miel para mostrarte su closet.

Tenía una gran variedad de vestido pero por alguna razón ninguno te quedaba o no eran de tus gustos.

–Estoy muerta–caíste al suelo.

–¡No todo está perdido desu!–se levanta Haru–. Si no tienes un vestido, solo hay que comprar otro.

–Es verdad, todavía hay mucho tiempo–dice Chrome viendo la hora.

–Podemos ir a comprar otro–sonríe Hana.

–¡Chicas!–sollozas de felicidad.

Entonces, así fue. Partieron hasta el mall más cercano para comprar un vestido, tomaron el tren para llegar, solo era una estación por lo que subieron las escaleras mecánicas y empezaron a ver todo tipo de vestidos bien lindos y que te quedaban a la medida, empezaron a buscar más a fondo y en contraste uno que te pareció bien para ti.

Era un vestido color naranja fuerte que dejaba una forma de corazón en tus pechos, al medio tenía una cinta del mismo color que el vestido.

Abajo tenia forma de espirales leves para terminar una mano sobre tú rodilla, de conjunto tenía un leve abrigo que te quedaba corto y abrigaba solo tus brazos, el abrigo no se cerraba, era típico de las fiestas que tenía un color negro.

Los accesorios eras unos collares de oro falso y los zapatos eran de fiesta color negro con un poco de taco.

–Es hermoso–dijeron todas al unisonó.

–Tienes que tenerlo–dice Hana.

–Eso deseo…–cambiaste tu expresión de alegría–. Pero ¡me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo dinero!

–¡¿Qué?!–preguntaron todas.

–L-lo siento, estaba tan emocionada que…–te deprimiste.

–Tenemos que conseguir dinero–suspira Kyoko.

–Pero el precio del vestido con el conjunto es alto–apunta el precio la niebla.

–Tendremos que hacer algo–dice Haru.

Bajaste la mirada apenada para encontrarte con un papelito que había quedado atrapado en tu pie, te agachaste y recogiste el papel viendo que era un concurso de música por una cantidad de dinero que no les alcanzaba pero algo es algo.

–Y ya sé cómo–sonreíste al mostrar el papel.

•

•

_**C**__oncurso__** d**__e__** M**__úsica _

•

•

Ustedes se encontrabas a punto de salir, el grupo que ahora estaba tocando el el último para que ustedes salieran.

–Creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa–dice Kyoko nerviosa.

–No te pongas así Kyoko, estoy segura que lo harás bien, eres la cantante–tocas su hombro.

–No estarás sola Kyoko-chan, Haru estará en el bajo, Hana en la batería y Chrome-chan en la guitarra desu–sonríe Haru.

–Es verdad, si pasa algo estaremos todas–apoya Hana.

–Siempre–se incorpora Chrome.

–¡Hai!–se anima la oji miel.

–Ahora les toca a ustedes–informa el encargado del lugar.

–¡Ustedes pueden!–las animabas al lado del escenario.

Ellas entraron con los instrumentos y todo y Kyoko se empezó a poner nerviosa, hace mucho que no cantaba y además tampoco sabía si lo iba a hacer bien, todo estaba empezando, la canción igual y Kyoko se quedo sin hablar, empezó a temblar y fue donde a ti.

–¿Kyoko?

–N-no puedo hacer, tienes que hacerlo tú Mei-chan–pedía ayuda la peli naranja.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas pues el público las estaban abucheando.

–P-pero, y-yo no sé si canto bien…

–¡Por favor!–te pidió la chica para entrar en tu lugar y empujarte.

Te quedaste un poco muda para ponerte en el lugar donde estaba el micrófono. El público seguía abucheando levemente, miraste a Hana quien daba la marcha y asentiste haciéndole entender que empezara.

Ellas empezaron a tocar y respiraste hondo para empezar a cantar; la entrada era bien animada así que el público se empezó a calmar y a seguir el ritmo.

_hoshizora miage__  
><em>_watashi dake no__  
><em>_HIKARI oshiete__  
><em>_anata wa ima doko de__  
><em>_dare to iru no deshou?__tanoshiku shiteru__  
><em>_KOTO omou to__  
><em>_samishiku natte__  
><em>_issho ni mita CINEMA__  
><em>_hitorikiri de nagasu__daisuki na hito ga tooi__  
><em>_toosugite nakitaku naru no__  
><em>_ashita me ga sametara__  
><em>_hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!__I still I still I love you!__  
><em>_I'm waiting waiting forever__  
><em>_I still I still I love you!__  
><em>_tomaranai no yo Hi!_

Unos estaban bien a gusto por la melodía y además la cantante; una canción perfecta para un ''concierto'' y además que subía el ánimo. Empezaron a bailar y a gritar de alegría y tú viendo eso positivamente cantaste con más energía.

_nemuri no fuchi de_  
><em>YUME ga kureru<em>  
><em>omoide no One day<em>  
><em>anata no kotoba ni wa<em>  
><em>sukoshi USO ga atta<em>

_hanasanai yo to_  
><em>KIMI dake dato<em>  
><em>dakishimeta no ni<em>  
><em>yakusoku ga FUWARI to<em>  
><em>kurai yoru ni kieta<em>

_daisuki na hito yo itsumo_  
><em>itsu made mo sagashite shimau<em>  
><em>kitto me ga samete mo<em>  
><em>mada maboroshi wo kan'jitai Morning...<em>

_I lost I lost I lost you!_  
><em>You're making making my music<em>  
><em>I lost I lost I lost you!<em>  
><em>mou aenai no? NO!<em>

Hubo una pausa donde el instrumental, ósea las chicas pudieron lucirse completamente dejando que los sonidos los dominaran, en verdad la canción ''Lost my music'', era perfecta. Agradecias mucho que la conocieras, el solo que tanto duro estaba terminando por lo que respiraste ondo y con una sonrisa seguiste cantando.

_daisuki na hito ga tooi_  
><em>toosugite nakitaku naru no<em>  
><em>ashita me ga sametara<em>  
><em>hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!<em>

_daisuki na hito ga tooi_  
><em>toosugite nakitaku naru no<em>  
><em>kitto me ga samete mo<em>  
><em>mada maboroshi wo kan'jitai Morning...<em>

_I still I still I love you!_  
><em>I'm waiting waiting forever<em>  
><em>I still I still I love you!<em>  
><em>tomaranai no yo<em>  
><em>I still I still I love you!<em>  
><em>I'm waiting waiting forever<em>  
><em>I still I still I love you!<em>  
><em>mata aeru yo ne? ne!<em>

La canción y tú canto cesaron y el público grito de alegría, tirando silbidos y todo.

–Uf–suspiraste, todas se vieron y sonrieron.

Pensabas que lo habías hecho mal pero al parecer no fue así.

–¡Wuuw! ¡Genial!–los gritos del público eran abundantes.

Ustedes sonrieron y salieron del escenario, después de un momento varias bandas se presentaron y al final las ganadoras obviamente fueron ustedes por la cual se ganaron el dinero y salieron del lugar para ver que más podían hacer.

–Aún nos falta dinero–suspira Hana.

–¿Dónde más podemos conseguir?–pregunta Kyoko.

–Tenemos cinco horas–dice Chrome viendo la hora.

–Algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir desu–comenta Haru animada.

–Hum, podemos hacer varias cosas; en vez de cantar en un concurso podemos cantar afuera en las calles; podemos hacer trabajo de último minuto–guiñes tú ojo derecho para que todas sonrían y partan para buscar dinero.

Y así el primer caso; tú cantando fuera de la estación o metro recibiendo mucho dinero en monedas o billetes. Haru se encontraba paseando perros ya que le gustan mucho los animes.

Kyoko se encontraba danzando una coreografías en cierta parte ya que era excelente en la danza y además que ese era su sueño. Hana se encontraba limpiando algunos autos en el estacionamiento y le daban muy buena propina y por último, Chrome se encontraba haciendo jardinería.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y después del tan arduo trabajo se juntaron con una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción juntaron el dinero y vieron que les alcanzaba demás para el vestido, sin más fueron corriendo hasta la tienda pero desgraciadamente ya había comprado el vestido.

–¡NO!–gritaste tirándote al suelo–, tanto esfuerzo por nada–te querías morir mientras golpeabas el suelo.

–Tenemos que ver quien fue la maldita que lo compro–comento Hana por ira, lavar autos por nada no le agradaba.

–¡Déjenselo a Haru desu!–dice Haru para correr hacía la tienda.

–Voy con ella–la acompaña Kyoko.

Las dos fueron y salieron en unos minutos mientras Chrome y Hana trataban de consolarte ya que estabas cayendo en depresión.

–Llegamos desu–comenta su llegada la castaña.

–Dijo que parecía una estudiante, venía con dos amigos, su pelo era rojo y lo compro de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera se lo probó–informa Kyoko.

–Adivino–tomaste la palabra agarrando la atención de todas–, ¿Esa pelirroja estaba acompañada de una pelinegra y una rubia?

–Sí eso dijo–se sorprendió por la adivinanza.

–Kyoko, esa era obviamente Erika y su grupo–suspira Hana.

–Oh, es verdad–sonríe avergonzada.

–Maldita Erika–maldecías a la chica por toda su vida.

•

•

_**F**__uera__** d**__el__** M**__all _

•

•

Tres chicas se encontraban con bolsas caminando a una rápida velocidad.

–¿Está segura de esto Erika-san?–pregunta la rubia.

–Por supuesto, sabía que esa chica no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente–dice la jefa para salir.

–Ahora ya estamos a una distancia aceptable, podemos calmarnos–sonríe una pelinegra.

–Puede que tengas razón–deja un poco la arrogancia.

Mientras que estás empiezan a caminar lentamente ya relajadas.

•

•

_**D**__entro __**d**__el __**M**__all_

•

•

Ustedes se encontraban al lado de una fuente sentadas a la orilla.

–Okey, ya te un plan–saliste del modo pensante quitando tus manos de la cabeza y juntando las piernas para ponerte de pie.

–¿Y sería…?–insiste Hana.

–Esos por supuesto sería…

•

•

_**F**__uera__** d**__el__** M**__all _

•

•

Las chicas seguían caminando como todas unas divas y respetables damas sin mirar a lo baja, teniendo la cabeza en lo alto sin darse cuenta de nada.

–Já, hasta puesto que esa chica debe estar llorando–sonríe satisfecha la pelirroja.

–Eso esperamos–responden las dos chicas al unisonó.

–Por supuesto, debe estar lamentándose–comenta con la máxima felicidad sin darse cuenta de que acaba de pisar unas cuerdas en el suelo.

–¡Erika-san!

La aludida escucho su nombre por parte de sus seguidoras y no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando un balde lleno de agua, bicarbonato y harina se le tiro encima.

La chica quedo empapada y además indignada, pues volteo a ver a sus amigas vieron como estaban peleando a muerto por partes del vestido y justo sin que ella se diera cuenta vio el vestido y había una chica con cola de cabello corriendo con él mientras la otra de cabello naranja salía con las otras partes.

–¡Vuelvas aquí!

La chica no se rindió y persiguió a las dos chicas junto con su grupo.

–Bien hecho, Chrome–felicita Hana atrás del árbol con la cuerda del balde.

–U-usted también Hana-san–sonríe tímidamente la chica desarmando las cuerdas que estaban en el suelo.

–Ahora si no me equivoco, Kyoko y Haru deben estar corriendo hacía el parque–trata de ver a las chicas corriendo.

–Marcha perfecto al plan de Mei-san.

–Así es–sonríe Hana.

Mientras tanto Erika y su grupo se encontraba persiguiendo hasta la muerte a Kyoko y Haru que estaban corriendo al parque, pues al llegar las dos se dividieron en dos caminos, pero en vez de que el grupo de Erika se dividiera estas vieron como Kyoko le lanzo las partes que ella tenía a Haru, haciendo más fácil las tareas para ella en perseguir a la castaña.

Ellas doblaran a la izquierda donde estaba Haru corriendo a una gran velocidad, Haru ahora estaba corriendo a una gran velocidad, ellas igual, la pelirroja y las demás las estaban acercando por poco por lo cual la castaña para justo y frena al límite de un charco de lodo lo que hacen que ellas cayeran.

–¡No! Qué asco–se quejaban las chicas.

–Nos vemos desu–se despide Haru para salir corriendo.

–¡No escaparas!–esta vez solo Erika salió al rescate del vestido sola y llena de lodo pues las demás se quedaron tratando de salir.

Haru se encontraba siendo perseguida por Erika mientras tanto tú estabas subiendo a un gran árbol que la dificultad de subirlo era muy poca pues tú cuando pequeña vivías en los arboles como un mono y se te hacía más fácil, al Haru verte sonríe.

–¡Mei-chan!–grita tú nombre para tirarte todas las prendas.

Tu las agarras rápidamente mientras Haru se esconde detrás del árbol sin ser vista, al agarrar el vestido y todo subes rápidamente al árbol con una gran velocidad.

–¡Dame ese vestido!–te pedía la chica a gritos al ya estar tú arriba de una rama.

–¿Lo quieres?–preguntas teniendo todo a mano.

–Por supuesto–dice esta obviamente cruzándose de brazos.

–Entonces, aquí lo tienes–dices sin más para lanzar al video al extremo.

–Hum, eso fue fácil–sonríe victoriosa para salir trotando para ese vestido.

Mientras ella corría grita como Haru nombra a la oji miel y Erika antes que se diera cuenta había tropezado con una cuerda que era estirada por Haru y Kyoko, tropezó y cayó en un agujero cubierto por hojas se color verdes que pasan desapercibidas, cayendo en un gran hoyo.

–¡Oigan! ¡Sáquenme de aquí malditas!–gritaba Erika tratando de salir del gran hoyo profundo.

–Eso no creo–llega Chrome junto con Hana un poco agotadas.

–Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte con _muah _y su pandilla–dijiste haciendo referencia a _muah _a ti misma y pandilla a las chicas.

–Tch, maldita perra–bufa Hana.

–H-Hana–sonríe nerviosa su amiga, Kyoko.

–Me da pena pero se lo merece desu–concuerda Haru.

–N-no puedo ver esto–se va Chrome ya que tiene corazón de abuelita al igual que tú pero tú eras más cerrada a ese corazón.

–Me quedo con el vestido que desde el principio fue mío–agarras las cosas para salir con esas.

–¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No!–grita desesperada la chica.

Ustedes corrieron para llegar a la casa de Kyoko, ya quedaba menos de dos horas y tenías que estar listas lo cual demoraba, al llegar a la casa de Kyoko al fin pudieron relajarse un poco y cambiarse.

•

•

•

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

><p>¡Yahoo!<p>

En verdad estaba pensando en actualizar ''Supervivencia de Tutores'' y ''Academia Namimori'' ¡pero es que solo me falta inspiración! Además que esta semana se viene la avalancha, Tsunami, terremoto de ¡exámenes y coeficientes dos! Oh por dios, como odio noviembre TToTT

¡Es del diablo este mes! Pero después viene diciembre ¡aleluya! Que salgo de vacaciones de verano y todos los nervios se van, aunque igual estoy bien asegurada ya que no me va mal en el liceo, me siento orgullosa jojo:3

Ahora mis queridas, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que estoy dispuesta a responder:

•

•

_**R**__espuestas__** d**__e__** R**__eviews _

•

•

**Yami Kuroshin****:**

¡Yahoo!

Aah no es nada, ¡te mate! Por dios me acabo de convertir en una asesina… humhumouo  
>jkahdkjasdh hay que admitir que los sensuales de KnB nos dejan babeando y fangiliandoXD<p>

Dime lo que quieras*u*

¡Viiivaa te gusta!

Así como el titulo; estúpida y sensual tormentaXDD

Seguirás leyendo hasta el infinito y más allá :DD  
>A mi igual dios mío, por eso también escribí malditas chicas que se creen la ley:v<p>

Aksdhkjashdjkasdh ¡pleito, pleito, pleito, pleito! Eh eh eh eh aksdljlkasdjXD

Me alegra que te guste:3 oo sississii ¿Cómo es que tanto shoujo? En verdad no sé, son casualidades de la vida jojo–se tapa la boca–.

¡SHAOI DETECT!

¡Nos leemos!

**shoris-san:**

¡SHORIS-SAMA! Antes de responde tu lindo review tengo asuntos pendientes contigo respecto a tus capítulos de la continuación a tu historia –aprieta puños– ¡¿Qué le paso a Tsuna?! En verdad pensaba dejar el review pero esta es una buena oportunidad e.é porque acabo de leer el siguiente cap y estoy con ganas de más de ocho mil capítulos más e.é ¡vamos Natsume! Hace sentir celo a Tsuna que se los merece ö.ö

Ahora cofcof, volviendo…

¡Así es! Pobrecito, porque en verdad tendrá que sufrir más jojoo, asjdhkajsdh yo igual pero ¿Qué hacemos? Era un restaurante de sushiXD humm ¡chocolate con sushi por favor, maestro!

Puede que hayan hecho su debut aquí pero no creo que molesten más y si lo hacen seria solo para causar alborotos –suspira–, si verdad, Yamamoto-san, le robare su bate e.é

¡Nos leemos!

**Cloud-bell:**

¡Yahoo! Me alegra que te haya gustado, tener nuevas lectoras es verdaderamente genial. ¡Muchas gracias! Eso de que te digan cosas que te hacen sentir bien TTuTT muchas gracias:DD

¡Nos leemos!

**Akane-Saeki:**

¡Yahoo!

¡Muchas gracias! Te entiendo cuando dices eso de '' he estado esperando la actualización pero ahora... el tiempo de espera valió la pena'', porque también he sufrido por esoXD

Me alegro que ha haya gustado:B sisisisi, ¿Qué les pasa? Gokudera-sama aquí, Gokudera-sama por allá, me dan ganas de matarlas7n7

¡Es verdad! Gokudera-sama es de todasXD bueno, de una en este tema:x

¡Aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado!

¡Nos leemos!

**Fellicita:**

¡Yahoo!

Me alegro volver a leerte onee-chan:3 lo siento si fue corto:c, yo también quiero más:3 ¡quiero más shoujo y momentos así! Por eso mi cabeza está llena de capítulos nuevos–o–.

¡Sí! ¿Qué mierda les pasa a esa genteXD? Es verdad, la vida es difícil con ella ajksdhXD Hayato es de nosotras, pobres de ellaXDD vuelen alto niñas.

Is the perfect lifeXD kadhkahdXD no hace mal un momento shoujo de vez en cuandoXD bueno podía ser pro tampoco quiero que se enamoren así al instante, quiero más suspenso y drama, ya verás lo que se viene jeje:3 ¡el ejercicio vale!

Me alegra que te haya gustado:DDD

¡Nos leemos!

**kote .herrera .18:**

Ksahdkjasdh yo siempre lo hagoXDD ajksdhjkasdhXD estúpidos herbívoros de nivel 1:v ¡siempre!

¡Lo continuare así que por favor nooo! Todo menos esooooooDDDD: ¡esas solicitudes son del diablo!

asdjklashXD puede que sea culpa de Mukuro, o tal vez no:x

¡Nos leemos!

**Aoi-chan: **

AskjdhakjsdXDD tendrás tus tiempo a solas Oohh–sonrojo–, te entiendo… ahora mismo mi papi está con un aura asesina diciéndome: ¡SAL DEL COMPUTADOR!

¡Nos leemos!

**Zel-Ol:**

¡Me alegro mucho! Jejeee es que esos chicos–baba–, yo también me consedero así y yo creo que la mayoría por lo que ¡este fic es perfecto! O eso creo jeje… nuestro sensual TsundereXD Mukuro por favor que deja sus cosas tiradas en casa ajenas –suspiro–, ¡por supuesto que estarán en su lugar! Cómo pudiste presencia en este capXD ¡Las lectoras conquistaran el mundo!

jakshdkjasdhXD el lado ocultoO: ¡Nos leemos!

**Rinny:**

¡Shi! Es verdad, de alguna forma se los agradezco o.o ¡jajaa yo diría que nos amará!

Me alegra que te haya gustado, lo siento por la demora(¿

¡Nos leemos!

**Feli:**

Jejeee es una escena bien cómica;3 siempre lo serán este será la última vez que aparecerán ¿creo? ¡me alegro que te guste jeje! Lo siento si lo hice:c

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

_**T**__ermino __**d**__e __**L**__as __**R**__espuestas__** d**__e__** R**__eviews _

•

•

Nuevamente gracias por sus sensuales comentarios que me alegran el day :DDD ¡muchas gracias! Ahora espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque se va a venir fuerte, quiero crear esa ''chispa'' con Gokudera y la lectora que en este caso sería ''Mei'', es un nombre para distinguir, eres tú con un nombre japonés:3

Trataré de no demorarme en actualizar.

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


End file.
